fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Sora no Senshi
Sora no Senshi '(空の戦士 ''Sora no Senshi, translated as '''Soldiers of the Sky) is a fan-made anime by Curewolfy11. The genres are magical girl, comedy, action, and adventure. Plot Sora no Senshi episodes About ten years ago, Tokoyami, an ancient being who was sealed in a hidden place by the gods, broke free from his prison and attacked earth once more. The gods and goddesses can't kill nor his army; they have no soul, and as such, must be purified. The only ones who can do that are Magical Girls. The gods and their bug-like servants, the Heavenly Spirits, searched for girls around the world willing to become Magical Girls and defend the world. In return, they will recieve more power as they defeat more monsters called "Jaakuma" that Tokoyami sends to earth. The war started then, and it never ends... Aokaze, god of light, wind, and the skies, is in big trouble. His Magical Girls have either died, or quit because of getting busy with their normal lives. Only one is left; Angelic Archer, who is badly wounded and unconscious. He sends her to get healed by his wife, Amochi, the goddess of love, life, and luck, but now his domain is defenseless. His only hope is to send a Heavenly Spirit-in-training, Hikaru, to earth, and have him watched by his son Koisuke...It sounds okay, until you realize that you shouldn't put that prankster Hikaru and sweet naive Koisuke near each other. Sadly, he ran out of choices... And they're back with cold, stoic Hana Aozora and hot-blooded musician-wannabe Kokone Hikawa. Oh joy... Characters Main Characters Hana Aozora (青空はな Aozora Hana)/'Freezing Flower '(フリージンッグフラワー Furiijinggu Furawaa) Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya A quiet and cold fourteen year old girl, Hana is intelligent and clever. She used to be a bit more friendly, but since her friends often asked her questions about homework and tasks, she became frustrated at them for not understanding things that, to her, are child's play. Since then, she became more distant, wanting to live a peaceful school life, but still wishes to have more friends someday. Hana is quite arrogant, but when it comes to things that she doesn't understand (music, art) she panics. Gardening is one of her other hobbies besides studying, and it relieves her stress. Her alter ego is Freezing Flower who has the power of flowers and ice. Kokone Hikawa (火川ココネ''Hikawa Kokone'')/'InferNote '(インフェルノート Inferunooto) Voiced by: Han Megumi A hot-blooded and loud thirteen year old girl, Kokone is creative and strong. She used to be a lazy, dreamless person, but it all changed when her brother introduced her to music - now, it's practically the only thing she talks about. Aside from music, she is also physically strong, and can knock out anyone her age easily, whether she meant to or not. Kokone has a strong sense of justice, and can't leave a troubled person alone...sadly, it makes her look nosy to their eyes. Her favorite instrument is the electric guitar, Her alter ego is InferNote 'who has the power of fire and music. 'Alice Archer '(ありすアーチャ ''Arisu Aacha)/'Angelic Archer '(エンジェリック アーチャ Enjerikku Aacha) Voiced by: Fuchigami Mai 'Aria '(ありあ Aria)/'Shiny Serenity '(シャイニー セレニティー Shainii Serenitii) Voiced by: Kanemoto Hisako Supporting '''Hikaru Voiced by:Takayama Minami Koisuke Voiced by: Tanaka Mayumi Aokaze Voiced by: Iwasaki Masami Amochi Voiced by:Iizuka Mayumi [[Mitsuko Amai|'Mitsuko Amai']]/Sweet Lollipop Voiced by: Ōtani Ikue Nazono Kasumi/Mystic Melody Voiced by: Sendai Eri Others Villains Items * 'Heavenly Crystals '- Crystals created by the deities. They are the power source of the Magical Girls. To transform, they will need to call out the deity who gave them power (ex. "Aokaze of the light, wind and skies, give me power!"). When given to someone who agreed to be a Magical Girl, it will become an item representing their power. (ex; Hana's became a perfume, symbolizing her power of flowers.) Quotes Trivia * Sora no Senshi ''is based off of ''Pretty Cure ''and ''Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica, and, besides being in the same genre, shares some similarities to both of them. Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Fan Anime